The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Spathiphyllum plant, botanically known as Spathiphyllum, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name `Ceasar`.
The new cultivar is a product of a planned and controlled breeding program conducted by the Inventor in De Kwakel, The Netherlands. The objective of the breeding program is to create new Spathiphyllum cultivars with good plant habit and attractive leaf and flower colors.
The new cultivar originated from a cross by the Inventor between the Spathiphyllum cultivar `Ceres` (disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 8,844) and an unnamed selection of Spathiphyllum cochlearispathum as the male or pollen parent. The cultivar `Ceasar` was discovered and selected by the Inventor in May, 1995 as a plant within the progeny of the stated cross in a controlled environment in De Kwakel, The Netherlands.
In side-by-side comparisons conducted by the Inventor in De Kwakel, The Netherlands, the following differences between the new Spathiphyllum and the female parent, the cultivar `Ceres`, have been observed:
1. Plants of the new Spathiphyllum are taller than plants of the cultivar `Ceres`.
2. Plants of the new Spathiphyllum are more open than plants of the cultivar `Ceres`.
3. Leaves of plants of the new Spathiphyllum are lighter green and larger than leaves of plants of the cultivar `Ceres`.
4. Spathes of plants of the new Spathiphyllum are larger but not as white as spathes of plants of the cultivar `Ceres`.
In side-by-side comparisons conducted by the Inventor in De Kwakel, The Netherlands, the following differences between the new Spathiphyllum and the male parent, an unnamed selection of Spathiphyllum cochlearispathum, have been observed:
1. Plants of the new Spathiphyllum are shorter than plants of the unnamed selection of Spathiphyllum cochlearispathum.
2. Plants of the new Spathiphyllum are denser than plants of the unnamed selection of Spathiphyllum cochlearispathum.
3. Leaves of plants of the new Spathiphyllum are lighter green, less glossy, longer and more narrow than leaves of plants of the unnamed selection of Spathiphyllum cochlearispathum.
4. Spathes of plants of the new Spathiphyllum are white whereas spathes of plants of the unnamed selection of Spathiphyllum cochlearispathum are green in color.
Asexual propagation by divisions and tissue-culture of the new cultivar at De Kwakel, The Netherlands, has shown that the unique features of this new Spathiphyllum plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual propagation.